


[PODFIC] looking out, looking back, by Shadaras

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Michael Burnham was born looking at the stars, but it took a long time for her to realise that the stars were looking back.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Women of Star Trek





	[PODFIC] looking out, looking back, by Shadaras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts), [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [looking out, looking back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242358) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



> Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

__

_Michael Burnham was born looking at the stars..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/146Ijex8CY8bM1YAws0ofmzN8ESgCGJ3V/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still of Michael Burnham


End file.
